


A Final Meeting Before the Season Starts

by sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum



Series: Pissed-Off Goalies Club [7]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum/pseuds/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pissed-Off Goalies club decides to meet up in person one last time before hockey season starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few cameos in this one.

Tuukka, Patrice Bergeron and Zdeno Chara stood in the lobby of the Toronto hotel they had spent the past few days at for the NHL media tour.

"So Tuukks, you gonna be at practice tomorrow?" Patrice asked.

Tuukka froze. He had already made plans to meet up with the Pissed-Off Goalies club in Montreal.

"Uh...not sure yet," He responded, "It depends on how tired I am."

"When's your flight back to Boston?" Patrice asked.

"Uh..." Tuukka responded as he tried to think of an excuse, "It got canceled."

"You should see if you can get on the same flight as us," Patrice said, "I don't understand why you took a different flight in the first place. Granted our flight stops in New York City first."

"No thank you." Tuukka spat as he glared in the direction of a certain Swedish netminder, "I am NOT getting on a plane with HIM." Tuukka growled.

Patrice sighed, "Will you just get over it?" he said knowing exactly who and what Tuukka was referring to.

"No."

\--

"I’ll see you guys in Boston," Tuukka said as he saw Zdeno and Patrice off at the airport, “I’ll let someone know when I get back.” 

"Aww you're not traveling with them?" A voice that made Tuukka's blood boil, came.

"No." Tuukka said curtly. "Lundqvist."

"It'll be nice to see you opposite me on the ice come October," Henrik Lundqvist said, "Maybe even a year from now on the international stage."

"Likewise," Tuukka said as he gripped the Swede's hand a little harder than a normal handshake.

"It was a shame you were too sick to play that game in Sochi." Lundqvist said, "I was a little disappointed when I saw Lehtonen across from me. Try to stay healthy during next year’s World Cup. If you make the team."

"Don't remind me," Tuukka growled, "But had I been healthy that game, I think I'd be the one with the silver medal around my neck. Who knows maybe even the gold. We gave Canada a run for their money in the prelims."

Lundqvist just smiled a bit and gave Tuukka a pat on the back, "I sure you would have." he said causing Tuukka's anger level to skyrocket, "Good luck this season."

Tuukka's phone went off and Patrice had texted him: "Tuukka, be nice."

"TELL HIM THAT!" Tuukka messaged back.

"I meant to ask you, what happened to you my first game back?" Lundqvist asked, "You left so suddenly."

"Migraine."

"That's rough, but at least you weren’t hurt," Lundqvist said, "Well have a good season. I'll look forward to playing you."

"And I'll look forward to beating you," Tuukka muttered under his breath in Finnish.

"Tuukka, I'm warning you." Bergy messaged him.

"I didn't say anything bad." Tuukka responded.

"Uh same here," Tuukka said, "Good luck"

Once Tuukka was sure that Patrice, Zdeno and Lundqvist were gone he rushed to one of the Air Canada desks.

"How may I help you?"

"I need to get on the next available flight to Montreal, Quebec."

The woman gave Tuukka a weird look as she spied his Bruins gear bags.

"The next flight is in half an hour," She said, "It'll take about an hour and fifteen minutes."

"That's fine," Tuukka said.

"Have a safe trip."

"Thanks,” Tuukka said, “Is there any way I can have my bags sent to Logan International Airport in Boston, Massachusetts? I don’t want to carry these around Montreal.” 

“I think I can arrange that, let me check,” The woman then left the desk. A few moments later she returned, “That can be done. Is there anyone I can contact to pick them up at Logan?” 

“Patrice Bergeron or Zdeno Chara will be arriving in Boston later tonight,” Tuukka said as he gave the flight information.

“Alright,” The woman said as she logged the information into the computer, “We’re technically not allowed to do that but since you’re heading to Montreal I’ll make an exception.” 

“Thank you very much.”

Before Tuukka boarded his plane he texted Price, Crawford and Fleury, "I'll be in Montreal in about an hour and fifteen minutes. One of you is going to be at the airport right? I don't speak French."

"Don't worry Tuukka," Price responded, "One of us will be there."

\--

When Tuukka arrived in Montreal he was greeted by Price, Fleury and Crawford.

"You guys ready to go or what?" Tuukka said. He was slightly apprehensive about being in Montreal.

"What about your bags?" Price asked.

"Already got them," Tuukka said as he indicated his carry-on and a small suitcase.

"Didn't you come straight from Toronto?" Crawford asked, "Where are you gear bags?"

"I sent them back to Boston." Tuukka said, "I don't want to be seen with them around here."

"Smart move." Fleury said.

"How long have you been here?"

"About fifteen minutes or so," Price said, "You're lucky Flower wasn't in charge. He suggested that we arrive an hour late."

"I thought it'd be funny," Fleury said.

"Do you know what would have happened if someone noticed him here?" Price said, "Granted he probably wouldn't understand anyone here. But still. I didn't want to run the risk of him getting kidnapped."

"But he's not a kid." Fleury said, “How can an adult be kidnapped?” 

Price sighed, "Fine, abducted." he said.

"So where are we meeting?" Tuukka asked.

"My house," Price said, "My wife is out of town for a few days. You're just not allergic to dogs are you?"

"I don't think so," Tuukka said. "There's no chance of PK Subban randomly showing up at your house is there?"

"He knows why he's not allowed to do that anymore."

\--

"So how was the Media tour?" Price asked.

"Good except, fucking Lundqvist," Tuukka exclaimed scaring one of Price's dogs. "He said: "it would be nice to beat Finland again," in front of about three hundred people. Then he had the balls to bring up the game I was too sick to dress for back in Sochi. Swedes just piss me off."

"I don't think Canada has any rival nation," Fleury said, "Well, at least not like Finland and Sweden anyway."

"So," Price said as he put a cheese and cracker platter along with some grapes and freshly brewed iced tea, "National rivalries aside, with the start of the season quickly approaching, I thought we'd meet up in person for one last time. So how was the rest of everyone's summer?"

"Vero, Estelle and I welcomed Scarlett to the world back in July." Fleury said, “Estelle was so excited about her new baby sister.” 

"Congrats," Tuukka said, "I played golf with a few of your teammates Crawford.”

“Really?” Crawford asked, “Who?”

“Uh Teuvo Teravainen, one of the Blackhawks prospects Ville Pokka, and Kimmo Timonen,” Tuukka said, “Teuvo apologized again for that time you drunkenly called me up screaming because you won the Cup. As did Kimmo.” 

“Kimmo yelled at me for doing that,” Crawford said, “Well a few days later he did. Apparently Teuvo told him about it.”

“To be completely honest, I don’t really remember that night,” Tuukka said as he helped himself to some of grapes Price had put out, “It made Jasmiina think I was sleepwalking though.” 

“Is that why you had to buy a new baby gate?” Fleury asked.

“Yeah,” Tuukka said, “But whatever, our little girl is getting bigger so it was probably something that I was going to need to do eventually. But anyway, one funny thing that happened was Shawn Thornton and I went to concert at Fenway Park in Boston.”

“Which concert?” Crawford asked.

“Uh, the Zac Brown Band,” Tuukka said.

“Zac Brown Band?” Crawford asked, “I thought you were more of a metal guy. Based on your car radio presets anyway. Not to mention your ring tone.” 

“Yeah I am,” Tuukka said, “But the Red Sox were hooking us up and Jasmiina wanted to go so why not? Anyway someone with the band apparently mistook Shawn for John Cena.” 

Fleury burst out laughing, “Someone mistook Thornton for John Cena?” He asked, “Mon dieu c’est hilarant!” (My god that’s hilarious!).

“So we got to meet the band and what not,” Tuukka said, “It was kinda cool. They weren’t the band I would have liked to meet but whatever.”

“Sounds like you had a pretty interesting summer,” Price said, “I just traveled around with my wife and we got to see the world a little bit.” 

“I stayed at home most of the summer,” Fleury said, “Vero wasn’t up to travel too much and I had to help with the baby and Estelle. We did go back to Quebec to visit with family. I was lucky I had some help from Tanger. He has a son around Estelle’s age so they would have little playdates.” 

“I bet that’s helpful,” Tuukka said, “I don’t think any of my teammates have children who are Vivien’s age. But a few of the wives and girlfriends of my teammates have offered to babysit and help out. I just won’t let her hang around Loui Eriksson and his kids too much. I don’t want her growing up to like Swedes.”

“I didn’t really do anything too out of the ordinary,” Crawford said, “I had my day with the Stanley Cup. Went to a couple of concerts. And just relaxed.”

“So how does everyone think their team is gonna do this year?” Price asked, “The Habs didn’t really change too much we only lost Brandon Prust.”  
Tuukka and Crawford sighed.

“As of right now I have no idea who’s gonna back me up,” Tuukka said, ‘’There are currently four other goalies competing for the spot but they’re all pretty good. But we’re gonna cycle through backups for a while.”

“I still have the same backup,” Price said.

“I kinda have a new back up, but kinda not,” Fleury said, “My backup for this season backed me up in the 2013-2014 season.” 

“Scott Darling is gonna be my backup this season,” Crawford said, “But we lost a lot of players during the offseason.”

“We lost a few but we have a lot of young kids coming in. And it’s to be expected with how our season ended.” Tuukka said, “Canadiens fans are gonna be disappointed that Looch went to the Kings. But I don’t think Ryan Miller will like that too much though.” 

“Wasn’t he the guy who called Lucic a “piece of shit” during an interview?” Fleury asked.

“Yeah,” Tuukka said, “Looch has already said he might run me like he did Miller. But I don’t think that would end well for him though and I’m sure he knows that. I’m pretty sure that I would definitely retaliate. I’ve punched guys for running me before.”

“You punched Plekanec during the playoffs in 2014 didn’t you?” Price said, “I remember him complaining about it.” 

“Yeah I did,” Tuukka said, “I think Subban tried to lobby for a roughing minor to me for that but he failed. I punched Joffrey Lupul in the face during a playoff game too. I had my mask knocked off that time. I’m not the type to just sit there after someone runs me, I’m gonna retaliate. Then I almost fought Cam Ward once, but he wouldn’t go.” 

“I tried to fight Peter Budaj once,” Fleury said, “But the refs stopped me.”

“The refs stepped between Bernier and I on New Year’s Eve,” Tuukka said, “We weren’t really gonna fight. I just wanted to get the crowd and my team going a little bit. I just chirped Bernier until the ref skated me back to the bench.”

“I actually fought Tim Thomas,” Price said.

“I know and that was awesome,” Tuukka said, “You earned my upmost respect that night. Timmy is not a guy I would ever want to get in a fight with. I was kinda like: even though he plays for Montreal, I’d kinda like to get to know that guy.”

“Thanks Tuukka,” Price said, “And you did get to know me.” 

“I’ve never fought anyone,” Crawford, “Nor have I tried.”

“Eh, it’s kinda better to not fight,” Fleury said, “You can get pretty hurt fighting.”

“Flower, I’m kidna glad they didn’t let you and Budaj fight,” Price said, “You wouldn’t have won.”

“Coming from the guy who fought Tim Thomas,” Tuukka said, “And I’ve always wondered, why do people call the Canadiens “the Habs?””

“It’s short for “les habitants,”” Price said, “Which is what they called early French settlers in Canada.”

“Okay,” Tuukka said, “So it’s a French thing then.”

“Basically,” Price said. 

"Do guys want hamburgers for supper?" Price asked.

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah."

\--

Halfway through dinner Tuukka's phone went off. 

"Hey Bergy."

"Tuukka where are you?" Patrice asked.

"Montreal."

"What are you doing in Montreal?"

"Long layover. I won't be back in Boston until tomorrow. Why?"

"Tuukka, your bags are in Boston."

"Why are my bags in Boston?"

"Zee and I were at baggage claim when we saw your bags on another carousel but we didn't see you so we decided to grab them."

"At least they're safe. Thanks for grabbing them for me."

"So you'll be back in Boston tomorrow then?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, have a good one Tuukks. Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try."

"You little liar," Fleury said once Tuukka was off the phone. 

"I don't want my teammates to find out I'm hanging out at Carey Price's house." Tuukka said, "That wouldn't go over well."

"That's true," Price said, "And I'm gonna guess you need a place to stay tonight."

"Yeah," Tuukka said.

"You can all stay here tonight," Price said, "I have plenty of room here.”

“SLEEPOVER!” Fleury yelled.

“We can do a traditional French Canadian breakfast before we head to the airport tomorrow morning,” Price said as he ignore Fleury, “We'll have Tuukka try cretons."

"What's that?" Tuukka asked.

"You'll find out." Price said, "It's one of the Quebecois dietary staples. The other one being poutine."

"I've had poutine" Tuukka said, "It's pretty good."

"Well you're in for a treat."

\--

Shortly after they had finished cleaning up from dinner there was a loud banging on Price's door.

"PRIIIICEYYY!"

"Shit," Price said, "That's Subban! Quick, hide in the bathroom or something!"

Price ushered the three other goalies into the bathroom then answered his door, "I thought I told you NOT to show up unannounced!"

"It's important!" Subban said.

"What is it?" Price said, "I have company."

"You're having a party without moi?"

"No," Price said, "I'm not having a party. And no you cannot stay."

"Aw come on!"

"No. Now what is soo important that you had to show up unannounced?" 

"I'M ON THE COVER OF A MAGAZINE!" Subban exclaimed happily as he thrust a magazine in Price's face.

"Cool." Price said, "Is that all? Like I said, I have company."

"Who is it?" Subban said.

"No one you know."

"Why are you being so secretive? OOOHH Lemmee guess, you're harboring a Bruin?" Subban said, "Who is it huh? Which Bruin are you hiding?"

"Don’t be ridiculous, why would I be hiding a Bruin in my house?"

"Why do you have Patrice Bergeron as a contact in your phone?"

"We played in the olympics together! You were there!"

"Why do you have Tuukka Rask as a contact?"

"Why are you going through my phone?"

"Why do you have Tuukka Rask's phone number?"

"We're goalies."

"Man that's weaksauce! You're hiding Tuukka here aren't you? You’re probably having some super-secret goalies only meeting, aren’t you?”

"No, I'm not. Can you please leave?"

"TUUUU-KKKKKAAAA! WE'RE GONNA LIGHT YOUR ASS UP AGAIN THIS SEASON! WE'RE GONNA MAKE SURE YOUR LOSING STREAK AGAINST US CONTINUES! AND WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE A PEE-WEE GOALIE!"

Price raised an eyebrow, "Really? Congratulations, you've just jinxed us."

"What do you mean I jinxed us?" Subban asked, "Man you goalies are weird. Well I guess you're not harboring Tuukka, since he didn't come out swinging. So I guess I'll get out of your hair. You coming to practice tomorrow?"

"No, I have to drive someone to the airport."

"Okay," Subban said as he grabbed a Sharpie, "Here, you get a free signed copy of my magazine."

"Thank you," Price said as he led Subban to the door, "I'll hang out with you tomorrow afternoon okay? As a compromise."

"See you then!" Subban said, "Don't forget to tell Tuukka what I told you."

"I won't."

Once Price was sure that Subban was not only off his property but out of his neighborhood he dropped the magazine in a basket filled with other things PK has signed for him. He then walked over to the bathroom door, "It's me," he said as he opened the door, "He's gone." Price looked up, Tuukka looked completely livid. Crawford was doing his best to restrain Tuukka by the shoulders and chest while Fleury had Tuukka around the waist. “What?”

"I'm gonna make him eat his fucking words!" Tuukka exclaimed angrily, "I'm gonna shut the fucking door on him so fucking hard during our first meeting he feels it for the rest of the fucking season!"

"Tuukka," Crawford asked as he tried to catch his breath, "How much do you weigh?"

"One-eighty-five."

"Has anyone every told you, you are surprisingly strong for your size?"

"No."

"It took both of us to hold him back!" Fleury said, "And he still nearly broke free. I mean Crow and I are nearly four hundred pounds together and Tuukka's so scrawny!"

"You're no bigger than I am.'" Tuukka said.

"Well, I got rid of him and he probably won't be back." Price said, "He's an associate captain so he'll have to go to practice tomorrow morning. He’s an idiot and keeps forgetting there’s a Bruin in his family."

Before anyone could say anything else, Tuukka's phone went off again, "Oh shit. I gotta take this." He walked into another room.  
The other three goalies sort of listened in to the conversation Tuukka was having in Finnish.

"Finnish is weird language," Fleury said.

"So is French," Price said.

"So is English." Crawford said.

"Sorry about that," Tuukka said, "I forgot to tell Jasmiina that I wouldn't be home until tomorrow."

"I hope you were more truthful with her than you were your teammates," Fleury said.

"I was," Tuukka said, “I know not to lie to her.” 

“Never lie to your wife or girlfriend,” Price said, “Because she’ll always find out the truth. And it won’t be good for you.” 

“I’ve learned that the hard way.”

“Same here.” Fleury said

"So, how do we address the upcoming season?" Tuukka asked, "Do we still video chat and meet up when we can?"

"I don’t see why not," Price responded, "I'm sure we'll need to vent during the season."

"What should we do if any of our other teammates find out?" Tuukka asked, "That's what I'm most worried about."

"I guess it'll depend," Price said, "We can worry about that if it happens."

"You guys can do what you want for the rest of the night I guess," Price said, "I can give you the wifi password if you want Tuukka. Since I don't think you'll be able to enjoy too much television here."

“Alright,” Tuukka said as he handed his laptop to Price, “Hey thanks for letting us stay at your place.”

“No problem,” Price said, “You guys can help yourselves to anything you need.”


	2. Breakfast Discussions

“Do you have everything you brought with you Tuukka?” Price asked as the three visiting goalies prepared to return home the next day. 

“Yeah,” Tuukka said as he checked his bags for a fourth time. 

“What about you Flower?” Price asked.

“I’m all set.”

“Crow?”

“I’ve got everything.”

“Okay good,” Price said, “I don’t feel like paying to ship something you forgot back to you a week from now. Are you guys hungry? There’s a really good little place not too far from the airport.”

“You lead the way,” Tuukka said, “I don’t even know the language around here.” 

\--

“Ah bonjour monsieur Price, » (Hello, Mr. Price) The waitress greeted, « Vous avez les amis aujourd’hui. » (You have friends today)

« Ah oui, » Price said, « Est-ce que vous avez les menus en anglaises? » (Yeah, do you have any English menus? )

«Je regret, nous n’avon pas les menus en anglaises. » (I’m sorry we don’t have English menus)

« C’est d’accord. » (That’s okay) Price said, “Sorry Tuukka, they don’t have any menus in English. We can read things out to you.” 

« Suivez-moi s’il vous plait.” (Please come with me)

“Okay, so we definitely have to get an order of cretons,” Price said as he looked over the menu, “What do you want Tuukka?”

“Do they have any omlettes?” Tuukka asked. 

“They have one with cheese; sausage; Canadian bacon; three meat; pepper, onions and mushrooms,” Price read, “Which one sounds good?” 

“The last one,” Tuukka responded, “The one with the peppers and stuff in it.” 

\--

« Regardez maman, » (Look mom!) A young boy could be heard saying shortly after they had ordered their food, “C’est Carey Price! Le gardien des Canadiens!” (It’s Carey Price! The goalie of the Canadiens! Tuukka held his breath as the child approached the table. 

« Bonjour monsieur Price! » (Hello Mr. Price!)

« Bonjour. » (Hello.)

« Uh, s’il vous plait…je voudrais un photo. » (Uh, I would like a picture please)

« D’accord, » (Okay) Price said as he handed the phone to Crawford, « Corey s’il vous plait. » (Please Corey)

“Merci monsieur Price!” (Thank you Mr. Price) The little boy said as he took the phone back and walked back to his parents. 

Tuukka breathed a small sigh of relief.

« Papa, l’homme avec monsieur Price, est-ce qu’il Tuukka Rask, Le gardien des Bruins? » The three French speaking goalies heard. (Dad, the man with Mr. Price, is he Tuukka Rask, the Bruins’ goalie?) 

« Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai jamais vu Tuukka Rask. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu’il au Montréal? » (I don’t know. I’ve never seen Tuukka Rask. But why do you think he’s in Montreal?)

« Ah c’est vrai. » (Ah, that’s true)

The three goalies sighed in relief as the child dropped the matter. 

“What’s wrong?” Tuukka said, “You all look worried.” 

“That kid recognized you,” Fleury said, “What’s your middle name? Just in case he catches on again.” 

“My middle name is Mikael,” Tuukka said.

“Would you mind if we called you that for the time being?” Price asked.

“Go ahead,” Tuukka said, “I want to keep a low profile here.”

“So Mikael, when’s your flight?” Crawford asked.

“Not until the afternoon,” Tuukka said, “We have plenty of time to eat.” 

\--

When the waitress brought the four goalies their food, Tuukka eyed something he wasn't quite sure of. There was a small dish of a grayish tan something on the table.

"Um, Price," Tuukka said, "What is that?"

"That Mikael, is cretons."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out."

"Oh no, I'm not playing that game again," Tuukka said, "I'm not playing the "try it then we'll tell you what it is game again."

"Bad experience?" Fleury asked.

Tuukka sighed, "We have some...interesting delicacies in Northern Europe,” He said, "The last time I played the "try it first" game I ended up sick for a day."

"Jeez what did they make you try?"

"A thing called black sausage." Tuukka said, "Which is like sausage just made with blood. I was blindfolded because my asshole teammates knew I wouldn't try it otherwise."

"We have something like that in Canada," Fleury said, "I've never had it."

"Keep it that way but that wasn’t what made me sick," Tuukka said, "The second thing they had me try is one of the top reasons why I don't like Swedes."

"What is it?" Price asked

"It's called surstromming." Tuukka said.

"Which is...?"

"Rotten fish in a can," Tuukka said, “I got incredibly sick from that.”

“Who the hell decided that canned rotten fish is something people should eat?” Fleury said.

“The Swedes,” Tuukka said, “I got so sick they had me stay with the team trainer that night just to make sure I'd be okay, since I lived alone at the time. All I really remember from that night was lying, curled up on the bathroom floor in the team trainer’s house, crying because my stomach hurt so bad. I think they ended up deciding that if I was still feeling as sick the following morning that they would take me to a hospital. But by about two in the morning I started feeling a little better. The pain in my stomach had died down to something that I could handle, I was finally able to hold water down and I was able to get a little bit of sleep. So they just let me rest at the trainer’s house.”

“What made you get so sick?” Crawford asked, “Didn’t you say it was something people actually eat? Did you just have a bad reaction or something?”

“Turns out the can of surstromming was expired by a good almost year.” Tuukka responded. 

“Oh my god!” Fleury exclaimed, “Just how the fuck does rotten fish expire?”

“I really couldn’t tell you,” Tuukka said, “But, sorry, I'm not playing the "we'll tell you what it is after you try it" game. Definitely not after the last time.”

"Okay," Price said, "Don't worry, cretons isn't anything super gross like that. It's a spiced fatty pork spread.”

"It's basically spreadable sausage." Fleury said, “Kinda like deviled ham.” 

"Okay, I can handle that," Tuukka said, "How do I eat it? Like what's the "normal" way?"

"Just spread it on some toast." Crawford said.

The three Canadians watched as Tuukka cautiously took a small bite of the toast in his hand, “That’s not too bad,” he said, “That’s definitely better than the other stuff I’ve tried. But it’s not as good as poutine.”

“You can’t really beat poutine,” Price said, “I’m surprised it never caught on in America. That seems like it’d be right up their alley.”

“Americans manage to fuck it up,” Crawford said, “They put stuff like foie gras and caviar in it.”

“Or worse mozzarella cheese,” Fleury said. 

“What’s foie gras?” Tuukka asked, "And why is putting mozzarella cheese on poutine so bad?"

“Foie gras is fatty goose or duck liver,” Price said, “It’s illegal in a lot of places because it’s so inhumane. They literally force feed the birds to..."

“Can we stop talking about disgusting delicacies!” Fleury exclaimed, “I’m trying to eat!” 

“Mikael started it,” Crawford said.

“I was just stating why I won’t ever play the try then we’ll explain it game again,” Tuukka whined, “I didn’t mean it!”

"As for putting mozzarella cheese on poutine, it's just something you don't do," Crawford said, "It's just not right. It's not the Canadian way." 

"So what happened to the teammates that made you try that thing?" Fleury asked.

"They were put through a brutal practice session while I was still recovering." Tuukka said, "And were warned to never do it again. I couldn't bring myself to eat fish for several months after that."

"Why did they make you do it anyway?" Crawford asked.

"I had made the junior national team." Tuukka said.

"That's just mean!" Fleury exclaimed, "They should have given you something nice to eat!

"It was a good almost two days before I could eat anything more than crackers, Jell-o, and toast," Tuukka said, "The team gave me nearly a week off to regain my strength.”

“As they should have,” Fleury said.

\--

"So, how are we gonna pay?" Tuukka asked once they were done with their breakfast

"How does your team normally pay for meals?"

"We usually put our credit cards in a bag then pull them out one by one," Tuukka explained, "The last person to get their card back pays for the meal."

"Wow," Fleury said, "That's interesting. We just normally split the bill evenly."

"Mikael, do you have about fifteen dollars?" Price asked as he used his phone as a calculator.

"Uh, hold on," Tuukka said, "I have a ten and a bunch of coins." Tuukka then pulled a handfull of coins out of his pocket. "You guys can make sense of this."

"Okay, it looks like he has a toonie and three loonies we can use." Price said.

"What the fuck is a toonie and a loonie?" Tuukka asked.

"A toonie is a two dollar coin and a loonie is a one dollar coin." Crawford explained. 

"We don't really have dollar coins," Tuukka said, "Unless you use the one of the fare machines for the T.” 

"What's the T?" Fleury asked.

"The Subway system where I'm from," Tuukka said. "I once made the mistake of putting a twenty in the fare machine for a ten dollar fare," Tuukka said, "And I ended up with ten one dollar coins. I never made that mistake again."

\--

"So I'll say that we should call or text each other whenever we feel like it," Price said, "We should try to chat with each other once a week or so."

"How about we try to meet up in person when we visit each other's cities." Crawford suggested.

“That sounds good,” Price said.

"Good luck guys," Tuukka said, "Thanks for everything Price. I'll try to return the favor someday. I just hope you don't mind having a baby around. But she's well behaved."

“Don’t worry about it,” Price said, “It was nice to have some company that doesn’t try to sign every scrap of paper he sees.” 

"Have a safe flight everyone," Tuukka said, "Hey Price, good luck with PK."

"Thanks Tuukks," Price said, '"I'm gonna need it."

"Have a good season."

\--

"Hey Patrice," Tuukka texted just before he boarded the plane, "My plane will arrive in Boston in about an hour and fifteen minutes."

"Alright," Patrice said, "I'll see you then."

\--

"Hey Bergy," Tuukka said as he greeted Patrice near the baggage claim at Logan airport, 

"Thanks for picking me up."

"Tuukka, something doesn't add up," Patrice said, "There were no canceled flights out of Toronto yesterday. And why were you in Montreal? I thought you said you hated Montreal and "wouldn't be caught dead there if we weren't there for a game.” So what were you doing?"

"Uh..."

"Whatever, if you don't want to tell me that's fine," Patrice said.

"Sorry Bergy," Tuukka said, "I was just meeting up with a few friends in Montreal."

"I guess all that matters is that you're back in Boston," Patrice said, "Try not to do that again."

"I'll try not to." Tuukka said, “It was sort of a last minute thing to be honest.”

"You should have told us that instead of being all secretive," Patrice said, "But it doesn't matter now. You coming to practice tomorrow?"

"I have a charity event to attend."

"Okay," Patrice said, "Have fun."

Tuukka then took out his phone and messaged the other three goalies to let them know that he had arrived in Boston safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My French is sooooo rusty! Tuukka's middle name is in fact Mikael. 
> 
> I've never had creatons (I don't think it looks very appetizing) but it's something we almost always have in our house and it is traditionally eaten on toast.
> 
> Putting mozzarella cheese on poutine (in front of a Canadian at least) is a big do not. 
> 
> And the T is what Boston locals call the MBTA (Massachusetts Bay Transporation Authority) And the fare machines will spit out $1 coins at you.

**Author's Note:**

> PK Subban is fun to write, and Price is 100% deadpan during that entire conversation. The Shawn Thornton being mistaken for John Cena at a Zac Brown Band concert thing did actually happen. As did Tuukka playing golf with Teuvo Teravainen, Ville Pokka and Kimmo Timonen.
> 
> Not sure when the next chapter will be up because college is a thing. But it shouldn't be too long before I get it up.


End file.
